


The Scorpion King Is Openly Bisexual

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Delphi is a raging lesbian, F/F, Fun and Games, Homophobia, M/M, No one is too angry, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorpius breaking boundaries, Scorpius is bisexual, The Blood Ball, The Scorpion King, dark au, openly bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: Scorpius finds his girlfriend doing something - unexpected. But he doesn't really care. He decides to make a splash and he's going to do it any way he can.
Relationships: Polly Chapman/Ravenclaw Girl, Polly Chapman/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Yann Fredericks
Kudos: 9





	The Scorpion King Is Openly Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of homophobia

Scorpius walked through the Common Room, keeping his head held high. He felt incredibly bored. Today wasn’t a day where he felt like going down to the dungeons, but he couldn’t pass the time with his girlfriend because he had no idea where his she was.

He didn’t really want to spend much time with her either, if he was being honest with himself. Being her boyfriend didn’t really feel right. He liked her, but not enough to kiss her. Which they had only done once or twice. He didn’t want to date her. She had been a friend before and Scorpius liked it that way. However, it was better to be slightly unhappy with Polly Chapman than allow himself to become entirely obsessed with someone he couldn’t be with.

If he actually expressed his interests, it might go down better than if someone else did the same thing, but it would probably still result in his dad shouting at him. Or arresting him. His dad wouldn’t object to either. Loyalty before blood. For Voldemort and Valour.

It was an odd thing. Most of the older laws had been modernised by the Augurey when she had come into power, adapted for the day and age. But ‘homosexual activity’ remained illegal and highly frowned upon. Scorpius didn’t understand why. No one cared about most couples, but on the few occasions that boyfriends or girlfriends had been discovered, they had been treated like scum. Someone had always made an unpleasant example of them.

It didn’t make a lot of sense, but Scorpius knew he was headed into power. He already had it. He would gain more. And he would use it change things. But for now, But for now, he had to keep dating Polly Chapman and pretending he was as straight as a ruler.

In some ways, he was. As straight as one of those bendy ones. He smirked.

“Scorpion King.”

Scorpius looked up as he heard someone call his name from across the room. No. Not his name. His title. 

“Have you seen my girlfriend?” he asked, not looking at whoever had called; it wasn’t worth his time. 

“She went to the dorm with Sophia.”

Scorpius nodded, walking towards the girls’ dormitories. He wasn’t supposed to be in there but no one actually gave a damn. And it wasn’t as if anything scandalous would be going on. It was the middle of the day.

Scorpius didn’t have to push past any people to get in. Everyone cleared out of his way. He smirked. The power was addictive. Sometimes it was a struggle to not let it get to him. Other times he didn’t try and stop it. It scared people. He liked scaring people.

He pushed the dormitory door open, closing behind him and looking up. What he expected to see was Polly and Sophia with their books open, probably accidentally staining the sheets with ink.

Instead, they were kneeling on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Kissing.

It was the shock that hit Scorpius first, but it didn’t last long, quickly being replaced with a feeling of exasperation. It felt like this was a rash move of their behalf. Stupid. Scorpius didn’t know how long it had been happening, but if they had done it like this every time, then it couldn’t have been that long. They were too likely to get caught like this.

Scorpius smirked, coughing quietly and looking away. As funny as he found it, he didn’t really want to watch his girlfriend potentially sleep with someone else while he was in the room. They snapped apart, attention drawn to him.

“Shit,” Polly jumped to her feet. “Shit, look, Scorpius – I can explain.”

“Please don’t,” Scorpius smiled. “I don’t really want to hear the story.”

“It was my idea,” Polly said. “If you tell someone, please leave her out of this. Please. I know we’re not supposed to but–”

“Polly,” Scorpius leant against the door with his hands in his pockets. “Be quiet.”

“Scorpius, please.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone. Your secret is entirely safe with me.”

There was a silence, where none of them moved and then Scorpius walked to one of the beds, sitting down. He pulled off his jacket and placed it beside him. Polly sat down opposite, intertwining her fingers with Sophia’s.

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t entirely know why he hadn’t seen something like this coming. Both of them had only been as invested in the relationship as was required to look official. The fact that Polly seemed much more interested in someone else wasn’t a huge shock. 

“Are you angry?” she murmured, looking down at the floor. 

“Not really,” Scorpius shrugged. “Not worth getting angry over. I didn’t really like you that much anyway. Not a huge loss.”

“I did like you,” Polly looked at him. “It wasn’t just a cover relationship. I did like you.”

Scorpius nodded.

“It’s just – well – Sophia…I liked you both…”

“And you picked her,” Scorpius nodded again. “That’s fine. Honestly, I can see why.”

Silence. Sophia murmured something in Polly’s ear, kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room. She shut the door behind her and Scorpius smiled at Polly again.

“So, you’re bisexual?” 

“Yeah,” Polly nodded. “Sophia and I have been – been together for a few weeks.”

“You two are much better together than we ever were.”

“Not that we’re allowed to be.”

“No. But while we’re on the subject. Yann Fredericks? He’s really hot. That’s not just me?”

Polly stared at him. “You too?”

“Yes. Yes, me too.”

Pause.

“Well. It makes sense, I guess. So. What now?”

“We keep it a secret,” Scorpius murmured, “and we go to the Blood Ball together and keep this up to cover for you.”

“I feel like you’re going to say ‘or’.”

“Or,” Scorpius smiled, “we don’t. And I try and make a big splash at the Blood Ball.”

“If we don’t go the ball together, I probably won’t go. Say I’m feeling ill or something.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your big splash?” 

“You’ll see.”

Scorpius stood up, smiling at her. She smiled back as he picked up his jacket and walked out of the room. It was a stupid idea. It would probably get him in a lot of trouble. But he didn’t care. Finding out about Polly had awoken a sense of empowerment within him. A sense that he needed to do something about this. A sense that he couldn’t just wait for the opportunity. He had to do it himself.

He walked out into the Common Room, scanning it and looking for Yann Fredericks. When he laid eyes on him, he wandered over, crouching down beside him.

“Scorpion King,” Yann sat up a little straighter. 

“Could I talk to you?” Scorpius asked quietly. “In private?”

“Of course,” Yann stood up, following Scorpius back across the Common Room and down to Scorpius’ dormitory.

Scorpius closed the door behind them, smiling as Yann looked a little uncomfortable. It was an unfortunate side-effect of being so powerful. When he wasn’t trying to be intimidating, he still was. A small price to pay.

“So,” Scorpius said, “I was thinking about the Blood Ball.”

“You’re going with Polly, aren’t you?”

“I’m not anymore. We broke up.”

“When?”

“Just now. The feeling was mutual. But I need a date.”

“Well, you could ask–”

“I’m asking you,” Scorpius interrupted softly.

“As a friend?”

“No.”

“You’re asking me to the Blood Ball?”

Yann looked terrified, but Scorpius allowed the silence to sit for a little longer before he spoke again. He couldn’t grow entirely soft.

“You’re allowed to say no. It’s a big thing for me to ask.”

“I’d like to come. But we’ll get in trouble. A lot of trouble.”

“You won’t,” Scorpius promised. “I can take the fall.”

“How?”

“I’ll say I was practising my Imperious Curse,” Scorpius shrugged. “Umbridge is pretty thick. She’ll buy that.”

“Okay,” Yann nodded. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll go to the Blood Ball with you.”

Scorpius smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand. Yann let him, giggling softly as Scorpius planted a kiss on the back on his hand. 

“Until then.”

* * *

Scorpius did not let himself have any second thoughts, whatsoever. He pulled on his dress robes and walked up to the Entrance Hall. Where he had agreed to meet Yann.

The entire feeling was surreal. He had gone from simply watching Yann with an air of sadness to asking him on a date in a matter of minutes. And now they were here. Scorpius tried not to let himself panic. It would all be okay. Whatever happened, he was strong enough to take it.

He knew that there would be some who supported him, because of who he was. Even if he went on a date with a boy. Meaning that attitudes would change. Meaning that others might feel more confident. That was all Scorpius cared about now. Making others happier in themselves.

It wasn’t like he would lose much respect here. If he had the guts to do this, then he had to be pretty fucking hardcore.

Yann was stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently for Scorpius. He had slicked back his blond hair even more than normal, removing its natural curl. But it worked with the aesthetic he seemed to be pulling off. His robes were dark green, a silver trim cutting its way along the edges of the fabric. Somehow, Yann looked even more attractive in another variation on dark, tight robes.

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Scorpius, taking his hand as they met. Scorpius smiled at him, squeezing his hand as they walked towards the Great Hall.

“Ready?” he murmured.

“Fucking terrified.”

“Let’s go break some boundaries.”

Yann laughed softly as they walked through the crowd of students and into the Hall. It had transformed, as it always did. Gone were the long tables and the dark candles, having been replaced by hundreds of banners and droplets of what looked like pure starlight. The sky had become green, reflecting on the floor that had been scrubbed so well that it quite literally shone.

It looked beautiful.

This part of the year was always Scorpius’ favourite part of it. Seeing the Great Hall transformed into something so beautiful and unique made his world spin a little differently. Which is why this felt fitting.

A few stared. Stared at the Scorpion King and his date. But most wouldn’t meet his gaze when silently challenged. Scorpius respected those who would. He respected those who didn’t just lie down and wait for it to be over. That wasn’t how the world worked. You had to be proactive. 

“Do you want to dance or eat?” Scorpius murmured in Yann’s ear.

“Dance,” Yann murmured back. “If we eat and then dance, I’ll be sick.”

“Fair enough.”

Scorpius smiled at him, leading him across to the dance floor and placing a hand on Yann’s waist. And they started to dance. Yann was a little clumsy to begin with, but he picked it up as time passed. Scorpius smiled and laughed with him, occasionally making little comments about the stares they were getting. Not that either of them really cared.

The night started to pass. They just kept dancing. The world could pass by them and it wouldn’t matter because they had the night to dance together. Scorpius had the night with the boy he had never imagined he would be able to call a date. Even if it was only one night.

They were so close. So close to one another. Touching. And so close to doing something Scorpius knew was a stupid idea. But he kept drawing closer anywhere.

He couldn’t help it when Yann smiled like that. Smiled wide and playfully. Like he knew. Like he wanted it to. So Scorpius kept drawing closer. And when their lips met, he could have sworn that someone had set off fireworks somewhere in the surrounding area. Certainly, the amount of noise that erupted was worth that.

But neither of them stopped. Neither of them ended the kiss. Scorpius let go of Yann’s waist, instead starting to move his hands to his neck and hair. Yann did something similar, his hands so soft and gentle and kind. Scorpius inhaled sharply, shutting the entire world out.

The world didn’t matter. He had Yann. He was kissing Yann. The world could pass them by and it wouldn’t matter to him. Because, for this moment of bliss, he had found something that had awoken his senses again. After everything, after his mum, this proved that he was still human.

As they stopped kissing, Scorpius smiled at Yann, leaning his head on his shoulder and starting to move with the music again.

“Here comes trouble,” Yann whispered, laughter creeping into his voice. “You ready?”

“Hell yes.”

Scorpius turned around to see Umbridge approaching them, an expression of pure thunder fixed on her face. Scorpius smiled sweetly, keeping his hand in Yann’s. This was where things changed. This was where he changed the school. It didn’t matter if he ruined his relationship with Umbridge. She could fuck off. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing, Mr Malfoy?”

“Kissing my date,” Scorpius said calmly. “What are you doing?”

“I would have thought that you would know better than to succumb to – distasteful – desires.”

“Doesn’t seem particularly distasteful.”

Umbridge pulled out her wand, holding it under Scorpius’ throat. He smirked, struggling to hold back the laughter. She didn’t scare him. Maybe she would have done if he wasn’t so high up on adrenaline, but currently, he was on top of the world and the world couldn’t scare him.

“You seem so sure of my guilt,” he grinned. “Would have thought you’d keep me innocent under all circumstances.”

“You’re used to being the favourite, Malfoy. But I’m not stupid. This was your idea. Every other student is too scared to try and pull something like this with you.”

“You got me.”

“Now, I suggest you come with me.”

“No.” The room had fallen entirely silent. “I came here to have a nice evening with my date. I do not care if you think it’s illegal.”

“Mr. Malfoy–”

“What seems to be the problem, Professor?”

Scorpius looked up to see a woman approaching across the room. She gave off the aura of pure power and students scattered away from her. They all knew who she was. They all knew who the Augurey was.

Her dark hair seemed darker than its normal shade of brown, and her dark blue dress trailed out behind her, sparkling in the half-light. She had a dangerous smirk fixed on her face. She knew the reaction she was causing and she enjoyed. Scorpius liked her. She was smart and powerful.

“Sadly,” Umbridge said, “Malfoy has broken the law. I’m just dealing with him.”

“What law?” the Augurey smiled. 

“The law forbidding homosexual activity.”

“Let go of him,”

“Madam Augurey?”

“Let go.”

Umbridge did so, but Scorpius didn’t move. The Augurey was still smiling, like she knew something they didn’t, and Scorpius had a rather major inkling that he and Yann were not the ones in the deepest trouble here.

“In future,” the Augurey murmured, “please ensure you actually know the laws before attempting to enforce them. Remember, you’re highly replaceable. I’d suggest Scorpius but he needs to finish his time here first.”

“I do know the laws–” 

“I assure you, you do not. In fact, gay relationships have been entirely legal since I reformed the leadership when I first came in.”

“What?”

Scorpius bit back a laugh at the fact that Umbridge couldn’t even form words.

“Well, I’m a lesbian, so I couldn’t exactly keep it as an illegal activity,” the Augurey smirked at Umbridge’s stunned silence. “Now, I suggest you walk away and allow Mr Malfoy and his date to continue the evening.” She raised her voice. “And if anyone else gives someone grief over their partners, you will have me to answer to.”

Umbridge bowed, still apparently unable to process this information. She walked away and the Augurey turned to Scorpius.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“You were going to try and change that law, weren’t you?”

“Thank you for beating me to it.”

“What happened to your girlfriend?”

“She liked someone else,” Scorpius decided not to question how she knew about that.

“Ah,” the Augurey smiled. “Well, have a nice evening.”

Scorpius bowed his head slightly as the Augurey walked away, and then he looked back at Yann, taking his hand.

“I want to say that was only mildly terrifying,” Yann whispered, leaning his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. 

“She’s on our side.”

“Let’s keep it that way.”

Scorpius chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Yann and started to dance again. He looked across the hall, making eye contact with Polly. It seemed that she had decided to come after all, because she now took Sophia’s hand and the two of them came onto the dance floor.

Scorpius closed his eyes. He had started something. He didn’t know entirely what. But it would be good. It would be truly brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, inspired by Jon's tirade the other day, and mentions of IwanttokissAlbusPotteronthelips Isle and reminders of the Scorpion King. So yes. I have this now. Like? I hope.   
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments appreciated  
> Twitter: @evie_adams273


End file.
